I Think I Can Trust You
by Aikne
Summary: Reader Insert. "How much can you trust him with your heart?"


Pairing: Roxas x Reader

Song- Activate my Heart

_**I've been played around, love has let me down, torn my feelings out. **_

_**[Robot, Robot lover.]**_

Roxas sat next to [Y/N] and looked at her small figure, sitting there and not really moving just hugging herself. He knew she had pain from her pervious break up with Demyx. She thought she loved him and Roxas guessed that the feelings stopped being returned after a while. She was in pain and he was determined to help her.

_**I refuse to hurt. I refuse to cry. Not another time.**_

_**[Robot, Robot lover.]**_

He knew that she never shed a single tear from it. She hadn't complained, talked about it, or cried at all as far as he knew. Her older brother, Riku, knew something was wrong and asked Roxas. He was not happy to find out why, but left it alone for fear of evoking sleeping emotions. Roxas knew she had her heart broken in the past, she cried the first couple of times, but never after that. He held her when she did, but still he refused to tell her his true feelings… Or… So he thought.

_**I know I need to be rewired; I want to love again… Don't think my heart is just a hard drive, I'm just malfunctioning. **_

Roxas reached over and hugged [Y/N]. She didn't seem to react and he sighed a bit, but then he felt her small arms wrap around him. He felt her small body tremble and shake, he knew she was crying. She just wanted to love someone that would treat her how she deserves. Roxas stroked her hair lightly, he felt her arms wrap tighter.

_**Show me how to love, show me where to start.**_

_**Activate my heart. [ x6 ]**_

_**Cause it don't work anymore. **_

[Y/N] snuggled close to him after Roxas pulled back. She kept going closer earning a soft smile from Roxas. He saw her cheeks heat up with a light red, he hoped he was cheering her up. He didn't like her being sad, it wasn't acceptable for him, it never had been.

_**Show me how to love, show me where to touch, teach me how to smile..**_

_**[ Robot, Robot lover. ]**_

Roxas felt her play with her hand a little, unsure of what to do. He pulled her closer and put her hand to his cheek. Her hand was soft and warm, delicate to the touch. He smiled a bit more, seeing her lips perk up a bit to form a small smile.

_**I can learn to kiss, I feel happiness, I can be the one…**_

_**[ Robot, Robot lover. ] **_

[Y/N] Leaned up a bit and lightly pecked his lips, her way of saying thank you to him for all that he's doing. Roxas blushed lightly at her action and kept his bright blue eyes on her. She smiled a bit more, she obviously was a bit happier.

_**I can equipped with all the same parts, I'm not just megabytes. So hold me close while I push restart, so I can love you right. **_

Roxas held her closer as she smiled and giggled a bit. She seemed happier and it seemed like nothing with Demyx ever happened. He knew better than to bring it up for the fear that she would go back to her sulking mood and wouldn't talk or smile or giggle. He wished that she would love him more and that the two of them could be together, but he knew that [Y/N] didn't like him like that… Or did she? He would find out. He promised himself that she would be his in the end.

_**Show me how to love, show me where to start**_

_**Activate my heart [ x 5 ]**_

_**Cause it don't work anymore.**_

He knew that she found it hard to hold him after her previous experience with Demyx and how much she thought she loved him. How could Demyx do this? He always thought to himself. Demyx sat with him and a bunch of his friends at lunch, never once sitting with [Y/N]. He knew that Demyx always said that he would break up with [Y/N] and Roxas felt this strange emotion boil up, threatening to take down Demyx. He knew [Y/N] was hurt when Demyx said goodbye, she thought she was happy.

'Silly thing… You belong with me…' He thought as he reviewed the memories of how she was with him. Always smiling when she was around Roxas, but that smile always seemed to fade as Demyx walked over. Always "Checking" on his baby girl.

_**Show me how to love.. [ x3 ]**_

_**MEMORY**_

_**Show me- Love. DAMAGED. Love.**_

_**Show me how to love. [ x7 ]**_

_**MALFUNCTION.**_

_**Show me how to love.**_

_**ATRIFICAL H-HEART.**_

_**Show me how to- Activate my heart.**_

[Y/N] snuggled closer, probably feeling the strange emotion radiate off of Roxas. She was scared, so she clinged to him, probably scared for what he would do. To all he could think, love had only damaged [Y/N] but he knew that she was his and she had to be. They got along great, better than great. She was always smiling, he made her happy. Roxas finally had gotten enough courage to say the words that he had been holding for years…

"_I love you, [Y/N]…"_

_**Show me how to love, show me where to start. **_

_**Activate my heart. [ x5 ]**_

_**Cause it don't work anymore.**_

[Y/N] stared up at the pair of sea blue eyes that held her captive at the moment. His eyes were so emotionless to look at, but they had something in them this time. [Y/N] had a fear of love, she never quite understood why it had always chose to hurt her. She could only hesitate while she looked at him, she was confused. What if he broke her fragile little heart? What if he did something she didn't like or maybe she did something he didn't like and he left her? What if he got bored of her? All these questions coursed through her head and then she looked deep back in her mind. He was always there to make her smile and laugh really loud like no one else. He was there every time her heart had been shattered and left for dust. [Y/N] knew could trust him with herself…

" _**I love you too, Roxas."**_


End file.
